A Battle Within Battles-Pokémon/Kirby
by Din
Summary: Pikachu,Pichu and Kirby´s story at the smash brother´s tournament...and a little bit of Jigglypuff.This is the begining and after like 3 more chapters,the tournament begins.R&R...please?


Disclamer:The Pokémon and Kirby belong to Game Freak,Hal Labratory,and Nintendo.I dont own them or the rest of the characters I will use...kay?  
  
Authors Note:Well,I finally got around to uploading this story.I was going to seperate this into Pokémon and then Kirby,but since they are going to spend a lot of time together,I made it into one story.This is mostly Pikachu,Pichu and Kirby,Jigglypuff will have a small spot in here.Mewtwo won't be part of it cause he doesnt fit in this story.Ill use him later on but not right now.Oh yeah,I just wanted to know something about Kirbys games,I havent really played a lot of them and dont really know a lot about him,I wanted to put him in this fic cause I use him all the time in both smash brothers games.Could some one tell me the name of that green bird and the pink goo that seems to like Kirby in Kirbys Dreamland 3?I want to use them here but I havent finished the game and the manual is gopne so I dont know who they are.If some one could please tell me in a review,I will thankyou in an authors note in his chapter.In advance,thanks!Please review.  
  
A Battle Within Battles  
  
Pokémon/Kirby  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Groooowlithe!"a pokémon yelled as its being chased by a very eager trainer in a wooded area.Who?Well,none other than...  
  
"Ash!!Slow down!Youre going to get us lost AGAIN!!!"Misty called as she ran from behind him,gasping for air and dodging the many tree braches that were about to dicapitate her from the speed in which they were running.  
  
"Im not going to let it escape!A real pokémon master wouldnt do such a thing!"he shouted back,also gasping for air."Come back here!I just want to capture you!Whats the big deal!"  
  
"Oh yeah,call him!Thatll make him stop",Brock shouted,he was POed,and why wouldnt he be?Theyve been running here and there all morning,going after every pokémon Ash saw.Ash over heard this but he didnt stop he was to determined to catch that Growlithe.  
  
"Grow-growlithe!!"It stop in a second and faced Ash,a light flashed from insied his mouth and not a second later,a flame was shot from his mouth and was heading towards him.Seeing this,Ash tried to stop but he was going way to fast to stop,he skidded through the ground as the fireball came closer and closer to him until...it hit and burned part of his hat,lukcily it was only ember,if it had been flamethrower hed be dead for sure.  
  
"Ahh!!!Im burning!!Totodile!!Water gun!!"he shouted as he threw one of his pokéballs to the ground and ran aroud like crazy from the shock of the fire,unfortunatly for him,the running around made the flame grow bigger and bigger until it covered the whole thing.A beam of light appeared from the blue and red pokéball and formeds into a figure.A Totodile had appeared.Watching how his trainer ran here and there was funny for him.  
  
"To-to-totodiiiile!!!"he laughed in his own way,pointing and laughing.  
  
"Totodile,water gun!Hurry!!!"Ash shouted.Totodile couldnt stop laughing but only did for like a second to use his water attack and put out the fire.Using water gun,he soaked his trainer and started to jump up and down with laughter.  
  
"Pikapi!!!"Pikachu shouted,he was way behind with the others.Ash seemed to turn into a marathon man when he tries to capture pokémon,leaving him and the others behind."Pikaaa!!!Pika....Pi?"he saw the very wet Ash standing in front of him,he could even see a little vein popping out of his forehead,he was angry.  
  
"Ash?!!"Misty shouted,trying to catch her breath,her hand balled up into a fist.She was going to let him have it.  
  
"What!!What the hell do you want now!!!"Ash shouted back as he turned to see her.Because his hat was wet,it prevented him from seeing where he was going and accidently stepped on Pikachus tail since he was beside him.  
  
"PIKACHUUUU!!!"it shouted as bolts of lightning appeared from his red cheeks and since Ash was all wet...you get the idea.  
  
"AHHH!STOP IT!PIKCHU!"  
  
After a few more bolts,he stopped.Pikachu grabbed his tail and began to blow on it,"Pi..."tears came out from the corner of his eyes from the pain.Totodile couldnt stop laughing at his charred trainer,all in black. 


End file.
